Interrogate My Body
by Streusle
Summary: Bandit is a complex man with complex needs. He's a masochist who happens to be his own personal sadist, but he's becoming more demanding in fulfilling his desires. So, as Bandit does, he turns to a fellow defender to help him with his desires; and oh boy, does she help him. (It's dirty. Look who wrote it)


Bandit attached the battery clip to the terminal and placed it down. The electricity hummed throughout the device sparking occasionally. The other clamp remained free on the floor waiting to be used, but that would come for later...

Bandit wasn't the most simple man to understand. He liked pranks and seemed to be the most careless, but he didn't accept nonsense. He punished himself for the things he did purposefully, but took pride in them. He was a personal sadist to himself. He liked scrutiny although he looked for acceptance. Everyone thought he was playing a game. Making himself seem unlikeable yet growing on them. No one knew how to feel about him. It was odd, and the fact that they themselves didn't know how to feel made them uncomfortable.

Tonight would be different. Bandit wouldn't be punishing himself. He had an idea. A crazy one that he had been sitting on for a long time. He liked the idea of crazy. It thrilled him... Drove his adrenaline to reach levels that would turn to a natural ecstasy. But there was also danger that made him feel that way. Maybe from when he was undercover dealing drugs, doing crime, and killing. It was psychologically demanding to be thrown into a life he wasn't used to living; and the fear of not knowing what came next would be the force that drove him to get his job done. He liked surprise- even if it was costly, and tonight had surprise written all over it.

Bandit grabbed a nearby chair and sat it beside his battery. The chair was facing the door that lead to the bathroom of the bunk he shared with Blitz and Jager who had graciously bunked elsewhere per Bandit's request. He retrieved a pair of handcuffs he had lifted from Castle, and clasped a cuff around one of his wrists. He sat down in the chair and slid his arms between the vertical columns of the chair's backrest. He reached across the columns to clasp his other wrist securely in the remaining clasp and positioned himself to be comfortable.

The room was silent aside from his heartbeat and the crackling battery. There was movement from behind the bathroom door followed by the audible flip of a switch. Bandit swallowed as the bathrrom door creaked slowly open. He didn't know what he would see coming from the bathroom, but he knew who. There she stood, in his favorite clothing type- black leather. Her gloved hands lifted to cradle the door frame as one leg clad in a thigh-high boot stepped forward. She had straps that connected the top of her boots to a garter belt that rested over a sheer and lacey thong. A harness fashioned in an upside-down star wrapped itself over her sternum, across her breasts, and around her neck. The fingerless gloves she wore for this encouter reached to the middle of her upper arm. Her hair was free falling around her shoulders and face; and to top it off- she wore her signature face paint.

Bandit's heart began to race as soon as he laid his eyes on her. He had worked so many missions with her and never really took the time to look at her, but then again- she wasn't dressed like this when they went on missions. She reached down with her right hand and pulled a knife from between her boot and thigh. She twirled it through her fingers gripping the hilt firmly when it made its final swoop. She pushed herself off the door frame and slowly made her way over to Bandit. She placed her left hand on Bandit's head and walked around him. The squelches of the leather she wore excited him as his chest rose and fell in anticipation of what sort of things she had in store for him. He grunted when Caveira gripped his hair in her hand and pushed his hand back so he looked up at her.

Caveira straddled his lap and brought her knife up to his throat in her typical interrogation style but used the back of the blade as she didn't intend harm. The tip of the blade touched Bandit's jaw bone and slid a short way along his jaw before pressing against his neck. Caveira licked her lips slowly as a foxy sly smile crept across her face. "You're going to like what I have for you," she mused in that low sultry voice of hers. Bandit had his own smile crawl across his lips as she lowered the knife to his shirt collar and sliced open the threads revealing his bare torso. The heat coming from between her legs hit his chest with a radial warmth telling him that she was just as ready as he was. "Now, tell me everything..."

* * *

Bandit's eyes squeezed tightly together as the electricity jolted through his body causing him to wiggle and writhe. His grunts were more like strained gargles as the hot sparks flew through his nerves. Caveira drug her tongue across his left cheek to his ear and bit the lobe before touching him with the free clamp again. He grunted again letting out a small groan breathing rapidly once she took it away from his skin. "You do that so well," she whispered in his ear moving away from his face. She parted his legs with her right hand still holding the clamp in her left and stood in between. She bent forward to kiss his neck, down to his collar bones, over his pectorals, and squatting to leaves kisses over his abdomen.

There were little black and white lines all over his body from where her lips had met his flesh. She touched his body with the clamp again sending another wave of current through his muscles and put the clamp down on the floor. She attended to the battery removing the clamp creating the current and setting the battery aside before giving her attention back to Bandit. She placed her hands on either side of his face and brung her lips to his. Their tongues crossing the borders of each other's mouths to play together. Caveira pulled back biting onto his bottom lip and pulling before letting it go to suck on it. Her hands slid from his face down to his jeans where her nimble fingers freed the button and unzipped the zipper.

Caveira took her lips from Bandit's, and stood to tug his jeans down. His boxer briefs were stretched tightly from the erection he couldn't keep himself from getting. Caveira placed her hand on the tell-tale lump of his penis. He was very stiff- undoubtedly helped by the bouts of current Cav kept running through his body. She could practically feel his pulse running through that thing as she gave it long strokes. Bandit watched as she basically petted his stiffened limb. He had had many people touch him there before, but no one had touched it the way Caveira touched it now. It felt so new- as if no one had ever touched him. As if he were a virgin again...

It took everything in his power not to ejaculate when Caveira finally pulled down his briefs and placed her hands on his actual member. Her fingers were so soft, and those black nails connected to those slender brown fingers wrapped around his dick were so fucking attractive. Caveira ran her thumb around the head of Bandit's penis as she slipped her other hand under his balls in a cradle and lightly squeezed them in segments. "God dammit, she's pulling all the moves," Bandit thought as he watched the Brazilian woman tend to his hard on. She went down onto her knees sitting her butt on her legs and rested her head on his left inner thigh. He could feel her breath from her nose sweep across his flesh as she watched the veins tensing and relaxing. When her mouth took hold of him- Bandit's eyes rolled upward.

He had received oral sex before. Not many people touch another persons genitals without eventually digging their face between their legs; but the way Caveira used her tongue to guide his dick in her mouth like it was a dog to a bone made him go crazy. She was working wonders. True wonders. Fucking sexual miracles as far as Bandit was concerned. Not only did she suck the life out of him, but she kept her tongue switching positions around him while her head was in motion. He looked down to watch her. She was giving with her head still tilted against his thigh so he didn't just see the top of her head but the actual action happening. Clever girl.

Bandit was so close to climax he was trying to mentally restrain himself along with physically. He could feel the tiny sweat droplets rolling down the back of his neck and his chest as he held on as long as he could. It didn't work. Caveira just barely had time to back away from his penis as hot semen spewed forth. He moaned deep in his throat as his member quivered beneath her fingers expelling more and more of his essence. His head fell limp as the last bit seeped from his body slowly running down his length. Caveira looked up with only her eyes. She frowned as she glared at the German breathing heavily from his orgasm. Her legs shot her upward and she grabbed his hair shoving his head back once again. She slapped him hard across his face twice spitting on him.

"I didn't tell you to cum, Desgraçado! (bastard!)" she snapped slapping him again. She noticed his member twitch upwards after her slap and she gripped it firmly. "This will really make you cum then," she said pulling her panties to the side and straddling his lap. She lowered herself onto his penis slowly as more moans came from Bandit's mouth. She placed her left arm across Bandit's right shoulder and gripped the back of the chair as she began to slide herself up and down. Bandit's head lulled back as his eyes once again rolled upwards. Her slow bounce became more and more pleasurable as she began to roll her hips. Cav's hard breathing was become more drawn out in moans as she too began growing more and more aroused with each bounce.

Bandit brung his head forward quickly to rest on Caveira's chest as she rode. Her cleavage caressed his face between her soft and supple breasts. She laughed to herself reveling in Bandit's torturous ecstasy. "Mmmm, you like that pussy. Don't you, Dominic?" The sound of his name coming from between her lips was like God telling him the secrets to the creation of life. He could only moan in response as her riding became more and rewarding to his body. She suddenly stopped though, and pushed his head from her chest. Bandit sat straight up confused as to what was happening. Caveira stood and put her hands on her hips looking down her nose at him. Had she suddenly changed her mind when they were already this far into the evening?

Caveira's lips pouted as she turned around and pulled her panties back to the side. She took Bandit's penis in her hands again and sat back down on him. Her bouncing roll started the same way it did the first time, and Bandit suddenly realized why she turned from him. She was giving him a new view. He watched as a very round ass bounced up and down in his lap. Her hands gripped his knees as she leaned forward making his penetration into her deeper. Their moans were growing louder, and Bandit could feel himself close to climax again as he caught glimpses of himself insider her past those beautiful mounds that bounced against his body. Caveira's body began to quiver now, and she was oozing creamy fluids onto Bandit's erection. "Oh fuck! Vou gozar! (I'm going to cum)" she cried as orgasm took her. Bandit hit his in perfect sync with her body spewing forth his semen inside her.

Caveira's body tensed around Bandit's member and he groaned as another release flew forth. Caveira's hands tightened on his knees as her head fell forward. Her breathing rapid as her heart raced and her body heated. She hadn't had an orgasm like that in- well, never actually. Being in control wasn't something she was used to, and the fact that Bandit wanted it so she made the moves helped her reach a height she had never been. Caveira leaned back on Bandit's lap bringing her back against his chest and abdomen. Their bodies were damp with sweat and very, very warm. Her eyes studied Bandit's profile before she placed a sincere kiss on the side of his face and stood up. She walked across the room to get the keys to the cuffs from the table, but there were no keys to be found.

"Bandit, did you-" Caveira began but was cut short. "Nope! I just didn't grab the keys," he said proudly. Caveira rolled her eyes and walked across the room and around Bandit to the back of the chair. She raised a foot and slipped the heel of of her boot in the middle link of the cuff's chain. "This might hurt a little because of the cuffs," she said holding onto Bandit's arms and slamming her foot down. The chain holding the cuffs together broke and Bandit brought his arms forward. The cuffs scraped his wrists a little, but it wasn't anything too serious. "Thanks. How did you know to do that?" Caveira smiled and flipped some of her hair over her shoulder as she walked to the door of the bathroom. "I was a delinquent, remember?" she said with a smirk.

* * *

Caveira pulled her tank top on and pulled her hair back into a ponytail. She stuffed her lingerie and boots inside of her duffel bag and prepared to leave as Bandit came out of the bathroom. "Thanks for tonight. I know it had to be very uncomfortable when I came to you for such an outrageous request." Caveira turned to him and nodded with a small smile. "How did you get so good at that anyways?" Caveira rolled her eyes and smiled again. Bandit literally had no filter, and even though she found it annoying it always came off as kind of cute and innocent to her. The smile she had faded away as she thought about her past. How her delinquency had many aspects that were luckily left out of her profile that helped get her assigned to BOPE. Bandit was at her side now, and he noticed the solemn look of remorse her face held.

"Was that too personal? I mean- you did just ride me like a wild horse, and I even came in you so-," he was cut short by a hand she had raised to stop him. She sat down on Bandit's bed and nodded beside her. Bandit plopped down next to her and leaned back on an elbow with and arm stretched out on a bended knee leaving one leg to hang off the bed. Caveira turned sideways and grabbed her leg that rested on the bed and brung it close to her also leaving a leg to hang off the bed. "Well, it was part of my delinquency. Before I was arrested at sixteen for burglary I..." her voice trailed off as her gaze drifted past the room they sat in to the time when she was in Brazil. "I was.. I was a prostitute," she said as her looked up to the ceiling. The classic move to hold back tears. Bandit had done it plenty of times in his life- even while serving with team Rainbow.

"Look, Taina, I'm sorry I asked," Bandit said sincerely. Caveira shook her head. "Oh no, it's fine. I just never talked about it to anyone. The only people who knew about it were me, the police and... And those men." Bandit looked off to the side as Cav wiped her face. "Your parents never found out?" Caveira shook her head rapidly. "Oh no, no, no! I begged the police to stay quiet about that and they agreed. I told them I didn't care if they knew about the burglary charges- the most they would be was disappointed, but if they knew I was selling my body for money beforehand they would have completely disowned me." Bandit nodded his head in understanding. "So, the burglary-," Caveira was prepared to answer because she knew it was soon coming. "I was tired of letting people use my body for what little they gave me. I soon started breaking and entering homes taking what I could for money so I could stop putting myself out there."

Bandit's free arm grabbed onto Caveira's left arm and pulled her close. She complied and laid next to him and he held her close. "But look where it got you. If you hadn't started burglarizing people you would have never gotten the chance to be drafted here with me." Caveira rolled her eyes and laughed with Bandit. God, he was so full of himself. "Whatever you say, Dom." Bandit's grin shrank to a small smile. He turned her face to his and peered deeply into her eyes. "Hey, I mean that. We work very well together. All of us do but, I feel very proud being put on missions with you." Caveira gave him a weak yet sincere smile as she took his hand in hers and kissed the knuckles. "I feel the same way," she said choking up. "Besides," Bandit began as he pulled his blanket over the both of them. "I wouldn't want to give I.Q. the satisfaction of zapping me."


End file.
